hai_to_gensou_no_grimgarfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Seeds
seeds - песня, которая встречается во 2-ой серии аниме [[Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (аниме)|'Гримгар пепла и иллюзий']]. Она исполнена группой (K)NoW_NAME, которые также написали опенинг и эндинг. Текст песни Ромадзи= mado kara mieru awai hikari ga yasashiku hoho o terashite iru dokoka de kimi mo mite iru no kana kono sora no shita tsunagatteru zawameku konoha midori no nioi machi no mannaka hitorikiri de meguru kisetsu o kanjiteta nda kawaribae no nai hibi hiroi sekai ni nagedasareta yō de omowazu shita o muita toki chīsana inochi no koe o kiita yo hora hitori ja nai kara daijōbu kitto me o tojitetara kizukenai koto ga takusan arunda kowagaranai de sukoshi de ī kara mada adokenai yūki de fumidashite nanigenai koto kurikaesu hibi de kawasu kotoba wa imi mo nakute dakedo tashika ni oshiete kureta tsunagatte iru koto wo futoshita toki ni kokoro de kanjita yo yosō mo tsukanai mirai wa totsuzen otozureru maebure mo naku mō hitori ja nai nda kitto kokoro no oku de mebuite yuku kono atataka na kimochi asera nakute ī hitotsu hitotsuzutsu sodatete yukō tomo ni aru kiseki o itsuka kono te o hanasu sono toki ga kitemo wasurenai de ite kizukeba soba ni kimi ga iru koto o shiawase ni omou yo chīsana kiseki deaete yokatta kikkake wa mō oboetenai keredo |-| Кандзи= 窓から見える淡い光が 優しく頬を照らしている どこかで君も見ているのかな この空の下繋がってる さわめく木の葉 緑の匂い 街の真ん中一人きりで 廻る季節を感じてたんだ 変わり映えのない日々 広い世界に投げ出されたようで 思わず下を向いたとき 小さな命の声を聴いたよ ほら一人じゃないから　大丈夫 きっと 目を閉じてたら気付けない事が 沢山あるんだ 怖がらないで少しで良いから まだあどけない勇気で　踏み出して 何気ない事繰り返す日々で 交わす言葉は意味もなくて だけど確かに教えてくれた 繋がっていることを ふとした時に心で感じたよ 予想もつかない未来は 突然訪れる前触れもなく もう一人じゃないんだ きっと 心の奥で芽吹いて行く この暖かな気持ち 焦られなくていい 一つ一つずつ育てて行こう 共に在る奇跡を いつか この手を放すその時がきても 忘れないでいて 気付けば傍に君がいることを 幸せに思うよ 小さな奇跡出会えてよかった きっかけはもう覚えてないけれど |-| Англйский= The pale light I see from my window Softly illuminates my cheeks I wonder if you're seeing this same view... 'Cause we're connected beneath the same sky Rustling leaves... the smell of greenery... I'm all alone in the middle of this city I was sensing the transition of seasons Away from days that can never be replaced When I felt like I'd been cast aside by the world Staring down at the ground instinctively I heard the voice of a tiny existence Look around, you're not alone, so everything will be alright! I'm sure If we keep our eyes closed, there are many things We won't even be able to notice... There's no need to fear... we can take it one step at a time So step forth, with the same courage you always do Amongst days of repeating the same old things Our words cease to even have meaning But I managed to learn from you That we're connected In an unassuming moment, I felt it in my heart... A future I could never have expected Will visit suddenly, without warning... I'm not alone any more! I'm sure These warm feelings Will begin to bud deep within our hearts We needn't hurry... Let's just raise them one by one This miracle we share together! Someday I may let go of your hand... but even if that time comes Please, don't forget me Out of nowhere, I realize... the fact you're here with me Makes me so happy I'm so glad I came to know this tiny miracle Though I don't even remember how it happened... Видео thumb|center|335 px Навигация Категория:Аниме Категория:Музыка